


Шанс

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic, ангст, невзаимные чувства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Сехун для Чунмёна был тем, кто дарил ему свет, когда сам Чунмён закрывался ото всех. Чунмён для Сехуна был опорой. Их дружба стала непоколебимой.До тех пор, пока Сехун не понял, что влюбился.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: The Universe by M&N [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 2





	Шанс

**Author's Note:**

> a-ha - take on me

Они встретились на рассвете, когда Сехуну было всего пятнадцать. Судьба свела их летом 2009-го года, когда Сехун впервые оказался на море. Их родители очень быстро нашли общий язык, чего не скажешь о самих подростках. Чунмён считал Сехуна маленьким, надоедливым. Сехун, услышав о себе такое мнение, назвал его высокомерным. Три из десяти совместных вечеров они ругались, два из них делали вид, что не замечают друг друга, а на шестой у моря развели костёр. Чунмён увидел Сехуна. Серьёзного, взрослого не по годам. Который с уверенностью говорил о том, кем хочет стать в будущем. Оказалось, всё, что он делал, всё, что раздражало Чунмёна, — только чтобы привлечь внимание. Да и сам Чунмён в тот вечер открылся Сехуну с другой стороны. Он был внимательным слушателем, а потом начинал рассказывать всякие странные шутки, лишь бы он, Сехун, рассмеялся.

 _Полтора года_ дружбы, постоянные поездки из одного конца Сеула в другой. Сдружились не только они, их семьи тоже, что давало им возможность проводить праздничные дни рядом. Сехун рос, смотря на Чунмёна, восхищаясь им. Чунмён взрослел, не теряя детской непосредственности, благодаря Сехуну, что был рядом всегда, даже в трудное время. Сехун для Чунмёна был тем, кто дарил ему свет, когда сам Чунмён закрывался ото всех. Чунмён для Сехуна был опорой. Их дружба стала непоколебимой.

До тех пор, пока Сехун не понял, что влюбился. Не влюбиться было сложно, Чунмён стал для него идеалом. Сехун — не тот, кто будет держать чувства к себе. Он всегда говорил с Чунмёном открыто. У него не было от него секретов. Поэтому единственным решением этой «проблемы» для Сехуна был разговор. Он был у дома Чунмёна уже через час. В нетерпении постукивал по деревянной двери, ожидая, когда ему откроют. Две минуты казались ему вечностью.

Дверь открылась, и перед Сехуном предстал Чунмён. Красивый, взрослый, теперь уже студент юридического факультета. Сехун, не смотря на то, что уже вырос из того угловатого пятнадцатилетнего парня, всё ещё чувствовал себя маленьким рядом с ним.

— Привет, Сехун! — Чунмён очаровательно улыбнулся. Сехун зашёл в дом и улыбнулся в ответ. Он разглядывал друга словно впервые увидел. Словно и не было полутора лет, которые они провели вместе.

— Хён… — Всё, что он хотел сказать Чунмёну, вылетело из головы. — Я… ты… ты говорил, что поможешь мне с домашкой…

— Да, без проблем. Залетай. — Чунмён закрыл дверь на замок и прошёл в комнату. Сехун последовал за ним. Этот дом стал и для него домом тоже, также как и его дом стал домом для Чунмёна. — Мелкие с родителями уехали гулять, так что мы одни, — добавил Чунмён. У него было два младших брата четырнадцати и десяти лет и восьмилетняя сестра, и это, думает Сехун, то, что заставило Чунмёна быть таким взрослым и серьёзным уже тогда, на море.

Они уже второй час бились над задачей по геометрии, но решение так и не находили. Тогда Чунмён предложил сделать перерыв. И именно тогда, листая каналы на телевизоре, Сехун понял, что больше ждать нельзя. Лучше жалеть о том, что сделал, чем о том, чего не сделал.

— Ты мне нравишься, хён.

— Ты мне тоже, Сехун-и, — Чунмён потрепал его волосы.

— Ты не понял, хён. — Сехун выключил телевизор, выпрямился и посмотрел на Чунмёна со всей серьёзностью. — Ты мне _нравишься_ , хён. Как парень.

— Сехун? — Чунмён выглядел растерянно. Он не был готов услышать это. Тело словно парализовано, а в голове ни одной мысли.

— Я понимаю, что это всё бред собачий. Мы дружим почти два года, мы _парни_ , но я не могу ничего поделать. Мне кажется, я в тебя влюблён. — Сехун и сам не заметил, как оказался очень близко к Чунмёну.

— Сехун, ты просто запутался… — начал говорить старший, но Сехун, наклонившись к нему ближе, прошептал:

— Дай мне шанс, хён, — и поцеловал. Поцеловал осторожно, лишь касаясь своими губами чужих, потому что до ужаса боялся. Каким бы бесстрашным не казался Сехун, сейчас был напуган до смерти. Потерять друга, потерять Чунмёна — значило потерять смысл жизни.

— Почему сегодня? — прошептал Чунмён, всё ещё растерянный, словно он снова подросток.

— Я уезжаю послезавтра, — также тихо отвечает Сехун и целует снова, глубже. _И получает отказ._

Он уходит из дома Чунмёна быстро. Не слышит его просьб остаться и поговорить. _Он не нужен ему._ Сехун был непослушным, несобранным, болтливым. Но он не был глупым. Ему отказали.

 _Прошло пять лет._ Прошло пять лет и Сехун вернулся в Корею. У него было много времени обдумать всё, что произошло в прошлом и спустя год после того, как закончилось его обучение, он решил, что готов вернуться.

Сехуну двадцать два, и он взрослый. И он хотел встретиться с Чунмёном. Поговорить. Поэтому звонок когда-то лучшему другу — это первое, что он сделал, едва возвратившись домой.

Они договорились о встрече и Сехун подумал, что отпустил прошлую любовь, когда услышал знакомый голос. Он понял, что всё ещё любит, когда посмотрел в знакомые глаза. Знакомые и такие любимые.

Сехун рассказал о своей жизни за границей, Чунмён слушал его внимательно, и им обоим казалось, что они снова оказались в прошлом, когда им не было и двадцати. Когда между ними не было секретов, недомолвок, пяти лет, проведённых вдалеке друг от друга.

— Ты стал таким взрослым, Сехун-и, — Слова, сказанные с нежностью, отдаются слабой болью в сердце Сехуна.

— Хён… — Чунмён покачал головой, словно говоря, что он ещё не закончил. Сехун замолчал.

— Мне кажется, я совершил ошибку пять лет назад. Я не должен был тебя отпускать, — Чунмён взял Сехуна за руку. Он нежно поглаживал её большим пальцем. — Я так скучал, Сехун-и.

— Хён… — Сердце разрывалось от любви к хёну, Сехуну казалось, что этих пяти лет не было вовсе. — _Дай мне шанс, хён._

Лучше жалеть о том, что сделал, чем о том, чего не сделал, ведь так? Пять лет назад он жалел, но может всё будет по-другому в этот раз?

По-другому не случилось. Чунмён скучал, но нашёл замену. Это то, что услышал Сехун, когда Чунмён произнёс, что встречается кое с кем уже почти _пять лет_.


End file.
